The subject invention relates to a type of structural improvement of banding gun, particularly to one with convenient operation and easy adjustment.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a plain sectional view of a prior art of banding gun, said banding gun comprises two handgrips 10a, 11a, said two handgrips 10a, 11a are hinged as one unit on a hinge pin 12a, between the two handgrips 10a, 11a is a tension spring 13a that serves to pull the front ends of the two handgrips 10a, 11a to close together, at the front ends of the two handgrips 10a, 11a are through holes 14a, 15a to be pulled through by the fastening band, when the rear ends of the two handgrips are gradually pressed together, the front ends of the two handgrips 10a, 11a open gradually, while the catch piece 16a at the front of a handgrip 10a will catch and fasten one end of the band, so the front end of said handgrip 10a will pull tight the band, so the band will fasten the object tightly, when the object is fastened tight, a band-cutting handle 17a can be depressed to drive a band cutting blade 18a to move forward, to cut the excessive portion of the band after the fastening operation is accomplished. However, in such a prior art of banding gun mechanism, the band cutting blade 18a relies on the resetting tension provided by a tension spring 19a, said tension spring 19a could not adjust the tension properly, resulting in inconvenient operation in cutting the band, it has the weaknesses of inconvenient operation and inability of adjustment.